Denial Fic
by Nicola
Summary: Denial fiction for the B/Aer.


Denial Fic  
By Nicola  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, as if you don't know the drill by now!  
Rating: Um...it's a tad more graphic than usual. I'd say it's about R or 15 depending on what country you live in.  
Spoilers: I shall spoil as little as possible mainly because I'm nice like that.  
Season: This is season 3 cos I say it is. There was hope for the couple back then *sigh*. There was a curse, but you'll see as you read *g*.  
Teaser: This is totally idealistic, so don't take any of it seriously. Therapeutic fluff, written when the repeats were boring me.  
Author's note: I dedicate this to Rosie for being so funny, and at times strange. Giles turns you on! Please tell me you're joking. Feedback is welcome, of course. If you've read 'Consequence of Passion' then you'll know the beginning is scarily similar but no worries, this is pure fluff! Also, if you want to have a reason for Angel being human then read 'The Greatest Debt Repaid' by me! (But it doesn't quite fit in). And on the second bed scene, I know it's so Romeo+Juliet but it was stuck in my head. :)  
  
Angel looked down at the sleeping embodiment of power next to him and for the thousandth time wondered if he should just let the poor Slayer sleep in through school. Buffy had worked hard all night, the vampires were out a lot now that Angel wasn't fighting first hand, even though there was Faith, and she still managed to 'satisfy' his human needs. And if she went to school she'd still have to help research, stay awake through class and deal with that very annoying Principal Snyder. But of course, he had to wake her up. He sighed as he gently nudged Buffy's shoulder. She groaned, but didn't wake. So Angel resorted to blowing lightly down her ear. Buffy brushed at the disturbed area, but still didn't wake. Angel tried kissing her, but even that didn't work; though she responded in her sleep. He was quickly running out of ideas. Slowly he ran his hand up her bare thigh to her abdomen, making small circular motions with his thumb. His blonde goddess stirred slightly, smiling. His hand moved upwards and massaged her breasts. Her eyes fluttered slightly, showing that she was near consciousness. Angel dived under the covers and placed her left nipple in his mouth and sucked gently, playing with the pink end with his tongue. Buffy was awake now, though still sleepy. Angel moved to the neglected breast and gave it the same loving treatment before coming back up to greet his girlfriend.  
  
"Morning," he mumbled.  
  
"Hmmm, morning," Buffy sighed stretching her legs. She leaned over Angel, revealing her tantalising supple breasts to his hungry eyes, and looked at the alarm clock. It read 7.10am. Buffy groaned as she flopped back onto the bed back first. Angel gave her a sympathetic smile before kissing her slowly. It stayed slow; Buffy was too exhausted to do anything other than respond in kind. Neither got out of bed for a good ten minutes, content in just dancing the Latino rhythm with their tongues. Eventually, somehow Angel managed to find the will power to stop.  
  
"You do have school today, y'know," he told her. Buffy groaned again, and pulled Angel's head back down to hers.  
  
"Who cares?" she mumbled, a hairs breadth from his lips. Angel was so close to giving in, but Giles, Joyce and everybody else in Buffy's life would probably stake him if she didn't go to school, even if he wasn't demonic anymore. He lightly pushed his lips to hers before sitting upright. Buffy looked at his muscular torso with passion and lust in her eyes, but she knew she'd have to wait until very early morning before she could act upon those desires, if she could find the energy. Sighing in resignation she also sat up. Giving Angel a quick peck on the cheek, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. It took a lot of self-control for Angel not to pounce on Buffy there and then. He noticed a bruise roughly where her kidney was, and realised it was the one he'd noticed the previous night, only smaller. Buffy went to her chest of drawers and began shuffling through the items on display. Angel reluctantly left the warm bed and grabbed his boxers, sliding them on before slipping on his robe. He always made breakfast, ordered junk food for lunch and Buffy cooked dinner. She was a better cook than he was. She did a lot of things for him and her friends and still managed to save the world. It amazed him even after all the time they'd been together. He sauntered into the kitchen, leaving Buffy to slide into her chosen jeans and one of Angel's burgundy shirts, all hers being torn and/or dirty.   
  
When Buffy entered the kitchen in her chosen attire, peanut buttered toast was waiting for her along side a cup of hot chocolate. Angel knew how to please his girl. She smiled brightly at him, only her eyes giving away how tired she was. She sat at the kitchen table and munched on her toast, not paying much attention to the radio. She noticed Angel watching her.  
  
"What're you looking at?" she asked, after swallowing a mouthful of hot chocolate. Angel snapped out of his daze and smiled sheepishly before setting about his own breakfast of croissants and coffee. They simultaneously glanced at the clock, which read 7.30am. Suddenly it was a mad panic to get breakfast finished. In less than 10 minutes they were in Angel's sleek black convertible on the road to Sunnydale High School.  
  
*****  
  
They pulled in just as the bell went for the start of class. Angel stopped at the curb and waited for Buffy to get out. Instead she leaned over and gave Angel a tantalising kiss as to what was to come later. When they broke apart so that Buffy could actually get into school, Principal Snyder was standing in front of the car glaring at the lovers. Buffy groaned as she opened the door and climbed out of the car, reaching over the door to get her school bag. Angel looked at her apologetically before reversing so as not to run over Snyder, as much as he'd like to. The short man turned his fiery gaze on Buffy and her shoulders sagged in defeat. She slowly turned around and walked up the steps and along the path to the main entrance of Sunnydale High. Snyder hurried after her, and Buffy knew he was going to start in on her early today.  
  
"Y'know, Miss Summers, that man is far older than you and if you're getting up to certain things I might just have to call somebody's parents and even the police," he began. Buffy kept walking as she replied,  
  
"My dad lives in L.A, my mom knows and as you once said, 'the police of Sunnydale are deeply stupid'." She flashed him a smile, which only infuriated him even more.  
  
"And you look like a slob in that silk shirt. It's obviously a man's." Buffy veered off abruptly down one of the locker-lined corridors, leaving Snyder alone with his argument. He looked at her vanishing back, his face turned up in a sneer, before moving off in the opposite direction.  
  
Buffy appeared in the doorway of her classroom silently, but unfortunately the teacher was very good and so the class was also silent. She turned on the apparently normal teenager with eagle eyes.  
  
"Care to explain why you're late, Miss Summers?" the teacher fired. Oh, this was going to be such a great day. And no doubt Giles had some ancient prophecy that she had to face, again. Buffy looked up from the floor and met the teacher's stare with her sleepy eyes as she replied in a flat voice,  
  
"Slept in. Had a rough night." She stood there, waiting for the teacher to dismiss her. But no, the teacher had to set an example.  
  
"Today is a school day, young lady! You should get an early night's sleep to prepare for the early morning and the pop quiz I have planned for you! You shall come back at lunchtime for punishment! Now sit down!" Buffy dragged her feet as she moved to her seat by Willow who looked at her with pity. "Not there!" the teacher called out. Buffy looked to the chair by the teacher's desk, reserved for the naughtiest of students, also the seat to which she was being placed. Eventually she was allowed to sit down and daydream throughout the lesson. It constituted as sleep. Of course she got fired with several questions from the teacher, and she only just managed to answer them. The sound of the bell ringing was the best thing the Slayer had ever heard. She had to stay behind and explain to Mrs. Vindoor why she was late, in detail. So Buffy made up some excuse about her mom being really ill with food poisoning. But she still had detention.  
  
"School sucks," Buffy stated as she met up with Willow and Xander outside of class.   
  
"Yeah, that's the general idea," Xander said with only the tiniest hint of sarcasm. Willow nudged him with her elbow as a signal that he should lay off Buffy just because she was living with a certain ex-vampire.  
  
"Are you okay, Buffy? You look exhausted," Willow asked concerned. Buffy shrugged her shoulders, an act that was barely visible under Angel's giant shirt.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep last night, or the night before, or the night before that. I'm just glad tomorrow's Saturday. I get a lay in!" Her best friends smiled at her sympathetically, something Buffy was getting used to, as they walked into next class.   
  
*****  
  
Buffy nearly jumped for joy when the lunch bell rang throughout the school. Feeling as if she had no energy left at all, she finally made it to the library. Everybody was already there, talking and laughing; Giles, Willow, Xander, Oz, Faith and Wesley. Yay! Faith was back from her 7-day holiday in New York. Buffy could finally get some time off. She pushed open the library doors, silencing the Scooby Gang. That alone was unnerving. Faith and Wesley didn't know why there was sudden silence, but the others could see by the very way Buffy held herself that she was on the verge of breaking with exhaustion and the pressure to carry on. Faith jumped off the table and walked over to her fellow freak.  
  
"Hey B! Thanks for covering for me. I got you presents. But I need you to do me a favour. Y'see, I sorta have a late night date with this guy I picked up. Real cute an' all. So d'you mind doing tonight's patrol alone?" Buffy shrugged again. This alerted faith. "You okay, B?" she asked.   
  
"Five by five," Buffy replied quoting Faith's favourite phrase. Faith nodded but didn't look completely satisfied. The two Slayers joined the Slayerettes as the noise picked up again. Buffy drifted away from the library in her mind, without actually falling asleep. She was only brought back to Earth by the entrance of Principal Snyder.  
  
"Miss Summers! I do believe you have detention now," he sneered. He looked over the assembly and picked out two whom he didn't know. He decided to focus in on Faith. "And you are?"   
  
"This is Faith. She's my cousin from Boston," Buffy explained quickly, "and this is Mr. Giles' cousin Wesley from England. We're all here for a good ol' family reunion. Now, who do I have detention with?" Snyder glowered at Buffy for taking away his only chance at getting to someone new.  
  
*****  
  
Mrs. Vindoor was standing by her desk in a domineering posture, arms crossed over her chest. Buffy was taller and stronger than this woman was and yet this teacher had the control to keep her in at lunchtime. It made her sick.  
  
"Care to explain why you're late yet again?" Mrs. Vindoor demanded. Buffy sighed as she moved to her seat.  
  
"I have no reason for being late. I just forgot I had detention," Buffy mumbled. Mrs. Vindoor seemed satisfied there was no complicated excuse and began shuffling through her bag. She pulled out a book and opened it. The page was broken up into different columns. The first had names; the second had dates; the third had reasons for detention; and the fourth had student signatures. A detention book, how wonderful. Buffy sighed as she pulled out a pen from her bag and filled in the appropriate information. Just as she finished her signature Mrs. Vindoor snatched back the book and replaced it in her bag.  
  
"Get out your notebook," she instructed. Buffy obliged grudgingly. "Now write a five thousand word essay on your adventures last night. Buffy looked down at the blank A4 notebook and wished that she were Sabrina. She put pen to paper and began the arduous task of making up a story.   
  
Buffy finished her five thousand word plus change essay half an hour later, her tiredness putting a strain on her speed. How was she going to cope tonight? She ripped the pages out of her notebook and handed them to Mrs. Vindoor, who'd been watching her closely the entire time. She had to wait another five minutes while Mrs. Vindoor read them over. Finally she was given permission to leave the classroom, only to have the bell ring the second she was in the corridor. Great! A lunchtime without any food or sleep! She was washed away with the mob of students from the cafeteria to her next class where she wasn't late.   
  
Thankfully, the rest of the day droned on without incident, unless you class Kyle Roberts throwing up over his textbook an incident.  
  
*****  
  
The gang was all outside by the time Buffy made it out. Her French teacher had just told her off for falling asleep in class and not doing her homework. It had been just the greatest day in school! Sarcasm was practically oozing through her mind.   
  
"Hey guys," she mumbled. They looked at her with pity, except for Xander who wasn't totally aware that Buffy was tired. He thought she was just downhearted.   
  
"So Buff! Are we bronzing it tonight?" Buffy groaned inwardly but forced a smile onto her face.  
  
"Sure! Anyone wanna come?" she asked over-cheerfully. There were nods all round from the teens, except Faith. Just then Angel pulled up in front of the school and got out, walking up to meet the group.   
  
"Hey all," he greeted as he slid his arm around Buffy's waist and planted a kiss on her head.  
  
"Hey Angel!" It was almost a simultaneous reply. There was an uncomfortable silence, broken only by Xander's sudden,  
  
"Aagh!" Everyone followed his gaze to the ex-demon Anya, who was closing in on the prankster. Mumbling his goodbye he turned on his heel and ran. Everyone chuckled before Buffy and Angel decided they should go. Faith declined a ride home so the couple was in the car by themselves, just how they liked it.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy had been silent on the way home, and Angel had noticed it. It was either a bad prophecy or a nasty day at school. Since Giles hadn't mentioned anything, Angel was going to go with the latter. When he was comfortably settled on the sofa with Buffy in his arms, he began his quest for the truth.  
  
"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" he asked tentatively. Buffy sighed as the peace was shattered.  
  
"Just a crap day at school, followed by a whole two hours homework, followed by dinner, then the Bronze, then Slaying on my own again, and then our time, and finally some sleep. I'm just tired. And if you even consider waking me up in the morning I will stake you myself." Angel held up his hands in defeat, before resting them on Buffy's stomach again.   
  
"Anything I can do?" he mumbled in her ear. Buffy shook her head, closing her eyes.  
  
"Maybe later," she whispered back. She was so tense, Angel observed. He brought his hands to her shoulders and began kneading with the skill of a lifetime's practice. Slowly Buffy began to relax under his gentle massaging, until Angel felt her go limp in his arms, signalling that she was asleep. He was content just to let her stay there for the next few hours. Homework could wait until Sunday. Tomorrow was their day.   
  
Bang on 8.15 Buffy woke up. She lazily looked at the clock on the VCR and nearly jumped out of skin.  
  
"Angel!" she yelled.  
  
"What?" he shouted out, thinking there was a crisis at hand.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?" Buffy asked, jumping up from the sofa and rushing into the kitchen; "You must be starving!" She began grabbing assorted utensils from the cupboards and laying them out in order, before moving onto ingredients. The phone rang and before Angel had moved a leg Buffy had answered it. Angel listened in on Buffy's side of the conversation.  
  
"Hi mom...yeah, I'm okay...he's good...uh huh...school's good too...yeah...nothing big on the slaying front either...oh that's great!...yeah...and the gallery's good too?...uh huh...no way...mother!...can you make it the afternoon or evening?...well I'd like a lay in...yeah, that's okay...thanks...okay...see you tomorrow...bye!" Buffy slammed the phone back in its receiver and rushed back into the kitchen, burning herself on the oven that she'd turned on. "Ow," she muttered. She glanced at the clock and realised 10 minutes had passed. Angel watched her with worry; she was having a major over dose of stress. Buffy rushed from one side of the kitchen to the other in a great frenzy. It finally shattered with the smash of a dropped glass. Angel rushed over to Buffy as she picked up the shards on the linoleum floor. He put a hand on each shoulder and pulled Buffy to him as they stood. Buffy sagged against him as a few tears soaked his shirt. Angel whispered sweet nothings into her ear, and they worked their charm almost immediately.  
  
"One thing at a time, Buffy," he mumbled to her. Buffy nodded and moved to the phone. Angel stopped her. "Go sit down." Buffy nodded again and moved to the sofa, collapsing on it. Angel phoned up Willow to cancel their rendezvous with the group at the Bronze that night. Then he set about cleaning everything up in the kitchen and ordering some pizza. Finally he walked over to the exhausted Slayer. She was awake, but just barely. Her tension and stress was almost tangible, and they were the only things keeping her up and moving. Angel picked her up and carried her to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.   
  
He helped her undress as the bath water ran. It was hot and bubbly, just how Buffy liked it. The water was so deep it nearly cascaded over the side as Angel lowered Buffy into its soapy depths. He gently began washing away the dirt of the day from her body with a lover's touch. He and the water worked their magic on her tense muscles until she was completely relaxed. He massaged her scalp with sweet smelling shampoo, and a smile broke out on Buffy's face as the scents assaulted her nose. Angel worshipped her body until the water began to go cold. He noticed as he dried the barely conscious Slayer that he could count all of her ribs. She wasn't eating enough, she wasn't sleeping enough, she wasn't relaxed enough, so how in hell was she still fighting? Her strength and stubbornness never ceased to amaze him. He wrapped her up in a white robe and carried her back into the living room just in time for the pizza delivery.   
  
Three different cheeses, ham and pineapple; the perfect pizza and Buffy's favourite. He gently shook her into a more comprehending state of mind and fed her a slice of pizza. She was slower than normal at eating it. Buffy only just managed to swallow that singular slice. Angel pulled her feet out from under her and massaged them, warming them with his hot hands. He pulled away only to phone up Giles and explain to him why Buffy wasn't patrolling. When he hung up the phone Buffy was sound asleep and looking content. Angel had succeeded.   
  
He picked up the slumbering Slayer and carried her to their room. Another one of his shirts would have to serve as her night-shirt. He brushed her hair carefully, so as not to cause any pain and tucked her into bed. He made his way back to the living room to warm up the pizza. He was famished.   
  
The melted cheese glided over his tongue and down his throat, and it tasted so good. There were only two things that tasted better: chocolate and Buffy. No, he couldn't think about that. Every night since his transformation from vampire to human Buffy had given him a great 'satisfaction', but she was tired and he loved her too much to wake her for his pleasure. He finished off his second slice of pizza and decided he should hit the sack too. His clothes were quickly lost, except his boxers as he slid under the covers. Even though she was sleeping deeply, Buffy felt his presence and moulded her body against his so that he could hold her while they slept.   
  
*****  
  
Buffy was quite surprised to find Angel still in bed beside her at 11.23am. He was usually up by 9am. Still, she wasn't arguing. It felt nice to wake up beside her lover at the weekend. She rolled over to face him and was even more surprised to see that he was awake.  
  
"Morning," he offered with a smile. Buffy grinned back.  
  
"Morning to you too," she replied; "What are you doing in bed this late?" Angel shrugged.  
  
"You had a rough day. I thought I'd stay here to see that this day started off perfectly." Buffy raised an eyebrow before inching herself seductively closer.  
  
"And just how were you planning on doing that?" she asked in a low voice. Angel's smile broadened as he ran his hand up and down Buffy's smooth leg.  
  
"I dunno. I might kiss you like this." He moved in for a killer kiss, Buffy's tongue the prey while his was the hunter. It was hot and passionate, and it left them both breathless. "Then I might do this." Angel made a trail of kisses along Buffy's jawbone and down her throat. She moaned at his hot touch. Wherever his lips met her skin a trail of fire was left in the wake. Angel was nearly breathless but Buffy most definitely was. "Then I might..." He paused before pulling the white sheets over them and leaning over Buffy, tickling her. She cried out in surprise and then the laughter set in for both of them. Buffy tried retaliating but Angel was too quick. Their laughter filled the sunlit room for a good 10 minutes before they both finally tired. Buffy pulled Angel down beside her and rolled over so that she was straddling him.  
  
"My turn," she said with a mock menacing look in her eye and a happy smile on her face. Angel looked up at her in slight good-natured apprehension. Buffy hovered over him like a hawk before swooping down to tickle him mercilessly with her nimble fingers.  
  
"Ah! Buffy! Stop, please! No! Buffy! Ah!" Angel cried out all in one as his girlfriend made him laugh relentlessly.   
  
"And this is for loving me!" Buffy cried as she tickled him down his flanks. "And this is for feeding me pizza last night!" She began blowing raspberries onto his chest, making Angel come close to squealing.  
  
"Stop! Please!" Angel cried. Buffy stepped up her attack. Angel flipped her over so he was on top and, after quickly unbuttoning her night-shirt, gave Buffy the same ruthless treatment. She did squeal.  
  
"AH! Angel, no! Ah, stop it! Please! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Their laughter mixed together as Angel finished his attack by swirling his tongue across Buffy's taught abdomen and collapsing on her. He attempted moving off but Buffy's strong arms kept him still. "That was fun," she said, wiping away happy tears. Angel nodded his agreement.  
  
"We'll have to do it more often," he breathed. They laid in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Angel succeeded in getting up. Buffy groaned in disagreement as she looked at the clock.  
  
"It's only...noon," she whined, patting the bed with her hand. Angel looked at the inviting gesture with a little lust in his eyes, but decided to stick to what he had planned.  
  
"I didn't invite your mother round this afternoon, and I'd like to look decent for her. So I'm going for a shower." Angel slowly made his way around the bed and headed towards the bathroom door.  
  
"Want company?" Buffy called after him. Angel cast her a mischievous smile before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Buffy would know that look anywhere and was quickly following his lead. If only all days could start this good.  
  
  
The End!  



End file.
